


Fallen Angel

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: Thranduil/reader insert
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: You look to be an average beautiful mortal woman but looks can hide the truth.  You find yourself needing a new place to call home and run into a competitive Elf who thinks his sassy father maybe able to help.  Will his father help, or discover the truth about your impressive wing tattoos and judge like the others.  Little bit of action, some drama, Thranduil and his scars, love,  and smut of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped in my head, first time doing one of these, so don't hate too much. Thank you for reading.

"Great job Y/N, like always you just had to go and screw up everything.." you mumbled to yourself as you stomped along the dirt path that cut through the forest. "Just once I would like to have a normal reason for ruining everything that was going so well for me." you whispered out before taking a sip of wine from the small jug you had been carrying in your hand. What a sight you must really be right now you thought to yourself. Your black hooded cloak draped over your slender frame, pale blue silky shirt that tied at the back of your neck, and charcoal leggings. You had a simple pair of tan mid-calf boots, a brown leather satchel that hung off your left shoulder and the jug of wine tightly gripped in your right hand wearing a rather determined look across your face. You were down right sick of everything at this very moment in your life. Sick of men, sick of bad luck, sick of love and most of all sick of your stupid cursed self. The sun had set hours ago, even before you set foot in this dark forest, but that didn’t stop you from still continuing on this path. You took another large swig of the wine then placed it in the satchel as you came to eye a large fallen tree laying across the ground in front of you. "Oh joy another obstacle for me to deal with tonight, because I haven't had enough already." you grumbled as you walked along the trunk. The tree was leaning against another large looking tree so you figured might as well get off the ground now before it gets much later and more dangerous. You knew of the dangers that lurk in this forest, heard the stories of the spiders and Orcs that often consumed those who chose to enter, and of the Elves that call this place home. Those thoughts had crossed your mind half a jug of wine ago. You were not some simple mortal woman just wondering into a possible fate of death though, no you were so much more that just that. Yes you looked like a human woman, but looks can be so deciving to anyone who looked at you. You were the epitome of beauty in every way, flowing chocolate brown locks that reached to your mid back, flawless pale skin, light blue eyes, deliciously pouty lips, and the body of a goddess. Just one little thing set you apart from the other mortal women, well the one of your many things that set you apart. Down your back you had what appeared to be two folded angel wing tattoos, they were magnificent in their detail, every little feather and crease present flicks of silver and black ran though out the design. They started between your shoulder blades and traveled down to your hips, where the last feather tips came to a end, a couple feather tips could be seen on top of your shoulders as well. Most saw them as just extravagant in work and other then receiving the look of shock or a compliment about them no one knew the better, which you came to find out was better for you. The detailed designed were what had caused you so much hurt in your life and what has you currently walking deeper into a dangerous forest. The wings were more then mere ink, when you didn’t want them out they became the tattoos, but when you wanted they would emerge from your back with an astounding wing span of six feet and the silvery feathers with black tips would amaze anyone who saw them. Well that is what you thought, but in reality only you appreciated what a glory they were, all others were terrified and usually ended up calling you a monster or some creature thus ending up in you finding a new home, new lover, or in this particular case BOTH. Along with the wings you also had heightened hearing, quicker movements, and healing abilities. You could hear the smallest movement of leave from meters away, could disarm a man and be pointing his own sword at him before he had a chance to swing at you, and if in the rare case you were injured you healed at an accelerated rate. Minor wounds would heal in seconds to minutes and more major ones in a few hours, though you had only been badly injured once and used that as a time line frame. The mortal woman you appeared to be couldn’t have been farther from the truth and as much as you tried to be one the more you ended up failing.

Lost in your thoughts for a couple of hours and not really paying attention to where you were heading, you found yourself growing tired and looking for the best choice to get some sleep before continuing in the morning. It had become so dark this deep in the forest that it was hard to make out the branches and you had already slipped a few times, unsure if it was due to the amount of wine you had consumed or simply because you were beat from walking you flopped against the middle of a large tree with a flat branch. With your back to the tree and legs out along the branch you opened your satchel and pulled out a small amount of bread and quickly devoured it. After finishing that and sipping a little more wine you went to put the small jug back in you bag but by mistake lost your grip it and watched it fall into the darkness. "Shit!" You thought about going down to find it but the chances of getting it back in this black forest didn’t seem worth it. "Oh well, guess I'll be looking for that in the morning." you mumbled before yawning and pulling your hood up over you head. Trying to get as comfy as one can in a tree you pulled your legs to your chest and pulled your cloak completely around you then rested your right hand on your dagger concealed at your waist.

You were slightly more drunk then you wanted to admit and you would definintly feel it in the morning but right now you just wanted to sleep. Slowly you fell into a sound sleep, thoughts of the day slipping from your mind allowing you to relax just a little.  
You awoke with the loud sound of hooves crunching the leaf covered ground, opening your eyes to see the trees around you were different shades of green, orange, and brown. Blinking a few more times you realized quickly that you drank way too much last night because of the intense pounding of your head made it very difficult to concentrate on what was ridding along the ground below you. Throwing back your hood and keeping a hand on your dagger you watched the rider below you calmly walking through on a white horse. With a bow on his back dressed in a simple green tunic and brown trousers with black boots, he seemed to be looking around as he made his way along the path. He came to a stop just below you and with a quick move had jumped off his horse and walked over to something on the ground. He had a slim muscular frame, long silky sliver hair, and a quizzical look on his face as he picked up the satchel from the ground. "Hey! Don’t touch that, that is mine and I was just going to get that!" you shouted down at him as you hopped down from a few branches landing on your feet with a thud behind him. He quickly went to reach for his sword that hung from his waist, and spun on his heel to face you. "Wait, wait.. I'm not a threat, I just want my stuff back I dropped." you say while putting your hands up in defense. " I see."he states removing his hand from the base of his sword and handing you the satchel. "Thank you." you reply as you take it from him and open it to see if there was by chance a little wine left. "Damn, I knew I should have packed another." you mumble. "Is there a problem my lady?" the rider asks eyeing you as you drop the bag on the ground. "Oh no, just me being careless, and you can call me (Y/N), I don’t do the formalities." you say as you sit against a tree rubbing your temples. "My name is Legolas, son of Thranduil king of the Woodland Elves, it is odd to find a mortal woman out this deep in the forest alone." he says while watching you try to process what he told you. "well straight to business aren't we there, its nice to me you too Princess." you smirked. Off to a great start with the new friends aren't you (Y/N), calling the son of the king who's woods your in a princess, you winced at the though..oops. "I beg your pardon, but I don’t see how it will benefit you in your situation to call the Prince of these woods names when I may be your only way safely out of them." he snapped back looking a little irritated. "I'm sorry, I have seemed to have drank a bit more then usual and my mouth tends to get the better of me, and I do appreciate your offer in protecting me, but I'm quite capable of doing that myself." you say as you get to your feet and pull the hood off your head allowing him to see you better. He looks at you for a moment, taking in your looks and how you proudly stand there in front of him in a cloak,silk top, leggings, boots, with messy hair and a small dagger at your side before he smirks and lets out a chuckle. "So your telling me you can protect yourself here against spiders and possible orcs with just that dagger and you fighting skills?" that’s it, you were in no mood this morning to judged by a prince of elves on how you fight based on what he sees. "Clearly your father hasn’t taught you that looks can be decieving, and so I shall teach you this myself." you say through gritted teeth as you untie your cloak and lay it on the ground and pull out the dagger. You ran at him and he blocks you, you roll to the left and use another tree to jump from, he turns and you nearly miss him, he stands there watching with an amused look on his face. You were about to swing at him again when instead you went right and used your leg to take down his, he tumbled the ground as you stood above him, and on your hip and smile across your face. "See elf prince not everything is as you see it." He stands up brushing himself off and starts walking around you, taking in who had just bested him. "It does not happen often that one can knock me to the ground, and certainly not a mortal woman, so what exactly are you and why are you in my father's woods?" He stops at your back and stares at the wing tattoos that disappear under the lower part of your silk halter top. "I am the same as a mortal, aside from my hearing, reaction speed, healing abilities, and the inked wings on my back." you say as you feel his eyes roam over the markings. There is no need to be completely truthful just yet incase this pans out to my advantage, you think to yourself. He walks around till he is in front of you again, a look on his face like he is trying to find out if your lying to him or if you do in fact have those abilities. You roll your eyes and take your dagger and swipe it across your arm, you hiss as it cuts your flesh and blood appears and travels down to your wrist. Legolas watches with curious eyes as your skin repairs the cut, you wipe away the blood and show him. He takes your hand and runs a finger over where the blood had and then lets go of your arm. "See, I tell the truth, and I am quite the skilled fighter, I have fought in many battles along side many men." you say while putting your cloak back on. "I see, and apologize for passing you off as incapable, but you still haven't told me why you are here in these woods." his eyes never leaving yours. You sigh and let your shoulders fall a little as you pace back and forth. "I have the beauty that makes men what me, and the skills to be a great fighter, but it seems that the wing markings on my back cause all who see me to eventually see me as a monster." He turns his head to the side, you see what looks like pity flash in a second in his eyes. "I'm not some helpless girl, I just get tired of proving my worth only to be viewed the same in the end because of something someone doesn’t understand." you say crossing your arms and staring at him. He smirks at you and walks toward his horse, then turns to you before jumping on then offering you his hand to help you up. "I can clearly tell that you can handle yourself in a battle, and you do have impressive skills and odd abilities, I am sorry to have assumed anything about you, and I feel as though my father maybe can help you find a new place to start or at least get you some food since you seem to be out." You eyed his hand as you thought about his offer, if the king was anything like the price, you would have your work cut out for you in proving yourself, but on the other hand you would have a new place if it went well. He shifted in the saddle while waiting for you to decide. "We also have more wine." he added with a smirk. With a smile you got on the horse behind him and nodded in response and he nudged the animal on. He said it would be a few hours ride and along the way he informed you of the Woodland elves, his father, and the spiders and orcs that had recently been causing more trouble. Listening to him as the horse wondered on you found yourself becoming sleepy and your eyes closed, you tried to fight it but sleep eventually claimed you as you held onto to Legolas so you didn’t fall off.

"Y/N), wake up, were here and you need to let go of me so we can get off the horse." you heard as someone was pulling at your hands. You sat up yawing and quickly removed your hands from Legolas as he slid off his horse . "Sorry I didn’t realize I was so sleepy, or that I was holding on to you." you blush. Already being a weirdo and falling asleep on a elf you insulted earlier, yeah fantastic start. He helped you down as another elf came and took his horse, as he gave you both a welcoming smile and headed off. You followed Legolas down many halls toward a large door at the end, which you assumed to be the kings throne room. He pushed open the heavy door and you followed, looking around taking in the large room, there were a few guards standing by and in the middle was a large throne chair. "Ah I see my son has finally retuned from Rivendell, and its only taken him half a day longer to do so." a voice called from the other side of the room making both Legolas and you turn to see who was speaking. "Yes father I have returned and with good news as well."Legolas said while taking a step forward. There was no question that Legolas was the prince, he looked so much like the king in so many ways. The king had the same silky long silver hair, same build, and same amount of attitude it seemed as his son. The king made eye contact with his son for a second before his eyes fell on you. He eyed you for a few quiet minutes before raising his goblet to his lips and taking a sip of the liquid with in. He then lowered it and while still looking at you, addressed Legolas."Son why have you brought this mortal into my kingdom, have we not discussed about bringing every distraction you find on your way into my home?" You squinted your eyes at him and crossed your arms, apparently sassy and assuming runs in the family you whispered in your head. "Forgive me father, but this is (Y/N) I encountered her on my way home and she is in need of a place to stay." the younger elf replied while stepping aside so that his father could walk around you. Slowly the king walked around you, sipping on what you could now see was red wine, watching him as you waited for him to speak. "I am King Thranduil, and though my son seems to think he needs to help anyone he finds I do not share his beliefs.." Thranduil flatly responded as he walked to his throne and sat while still holding his wine. "Father she is not a mere human woman, she has fighting skills that could best even some of your guards, and abilities humans can not have!" Legolas said as he watched his father stare at you with a bored expression on his face. "Tell me son was it her beauty or her ability of telling lies that clouded your judgment enough to believe this nonsense and bring her to me?" The king smirked as he looked to his son. "It was neither father, but as she had stated to me perhaps you need to be shown that your eyes can deceive you." Legolas answered and shot you a glance. Both the king and the price stood there staring at you, waiting to make a move or say a word. The prince looking like he was trying to contain a smirk because he knew what would soon follow, and the king looking at you like he has better things to do then watch some woman attempt to show fighting skills. "Allow me to educate once more that looks don’t always portray the truth." you say smiling as you untie and remove your cloak. Folding and setting it on the ground you take your dagger and set it on top of the cloak so that you were no longer armed. You looked around at what you could use to show them just how skilled you were, with a smirk you turned your attention to the two guards standing closest to the king, you sprinted and moved with grace as you grabbed the sword from one and flipped to where the king sat with his drink in hand and using the sword flung the cup in the air and caught it with your other hand. You were about to take a sip of the wine when you felt something sharp against your throat. While you had been to busy smugly smiling at King Thranduil you didn’t realize how close another guard was behind you, and said guard was now holding you with a knife to your neck. You glanced to the prince then lightly slid your neck along the blade, the guard released you and looked to the king confusion on his face as you had just willing cut your own throat. You turn and face Thranduil once again, some blood leaking from the good size gash in your neck, and stared at him as they watched your neck heal before their eyes. Thranduil raised an eyebrow and smirked at you while he stood and walked over to you. "I can now see why my son has brought you to me, you do have a handy set of abilities, and though you are beautiful I know now you are equally as dangerous." You smile and bow politely knowing that now you just may have found a new place to call home for a bit. "You are more then welcome to stay for a short while, but I do want to know what those markings on your back are for, if you don’t mind." the king questions while looking closely at one of the inked feathers on your right shoulder. "Simply just a decoration on my skin, angel wings, many have called me a fallen angel, with the things I can do and these markings." you say as you pick up your cloak and dagger. "If you fight so well with the humans then why are you traveling alone?" Thranduil asks while walking back to his throne. "I am blessed with a beautiful curse, I am looked at as an angel but also as a monster, those who started off seeing me as someone to love or want for my body only in turn tell me I am some sort of creature that can not be loved as I am." You say as you stare at the ground, you knew that didn’t make much sense because you hadn't shown them the real reason why you were looked at like that, but you were not about to ruin the chance at the king letting you stay even if for a short time by opening your wings. "Some men can not get past what their eyes allow them to see, such a shame these beautiful marks seem to have brought you such troubles." said the king as he poured himself more wine. You look over to him and smile a little, then turn your attention to Legolas, "So what now Prince? Where is this food and wine you spoke of ?" laughing he turns to walkout the door you had both entered and says "I guess if that’s you accepting the king's offer to stay, you can follow me and Ill show you to your room and where to find some food." chuckling you quickly follow him out, stopping on once to take one last look at Thranduil sitting on his throne with a less boring look across his face.

You sat in front of the large mirror in your room combing through your silky soft hair, when you heard a knock at your door. "Come in." your said as you started to braid your locks not turning from your mirror. Your door opens and in walks the prince himself, dressed in his regular tunic and trousers, he takes a seat in a chair close to the balcony and watches you with a smirk. "What do you want princess? Can't you see I'm about to go to sleep, and shouldn’t you be getting ready for our scouting trip tomorrow?" you ask as you finish the last braid off and turn to look at him. "Yes I can see that you are busy playing with your hair, but I just came to see if during our scout into the western part of the woods if you'd care to make it actually fun?" he says while raising an eyebrow at you. "Legolas it has been almost a year since I came here with you and you know good and well I can't pass up the chance to out beat you, what do you have in mind?" you ask with excitement in your eyes. "Just the usual, who ever kills the most spiders wins bragging rights till the next trip." he says still smirking. Yes it had been nearly a year since you had come here with him, and you had accomplished quite a bit in that short amount of time. Legolas and you were the best scouting the king had, he would personally send the two of you on the more pressing tasks and important matters. Somehow you found yourself on the kings good side, many times you had been invited to eat dinner with just him and prince. The rest of the elves in Mirkwood seemed fine with you staying and even being in charge of some of the smaller scouting trips, none seemed to have any ill will toward you, and you finally felt like you actually were at home. Still you kept your wings a secret, all knew of the markings and your abilities but nothing more, and you planned on keeping it that way as long as possible. You were pulled from your thoughts by a hand waving in front of your face. "Hello? (Y/N) are you listening to me?" you swat the hand away and glare at Legolas sometimes he can be so annoying. "yes I heard you, that’s fair I'll play along and win, you only won by one last time anyways. "Wow no, I will win like usual, and I just told you I'd meet you by the garden to leave in the morning, it’s a easy trim, shouldn’t take more then four hours tops." he said as he made his way to leave. "What were you thinking about to distract you so much?" he asked as he opened the door. "Oh just all the battles we've been in, and the new moves I have to beat you this time." you say as you shut the door behind him. "See you at dawn in the garden, and keep dreaming of winning." he laughed as he walked away. You flop face first on your soft bed, yes you had finally found a place that accepted you, not saw you as a prize but an equal. You opened your wings and flapped them once, moving to sit up you took ahold of the right wing and with soft fingers ran it over the silver and black feathers smoothing any out of place spots as you went. Continuing on to the left wing you finished and smiled as you opened them completely, and signing in relief as the tense muscles in them relaxed. How you wished you could still be looked at and respected as much as you were by everyone here with your wings exposed. It's not that you minded keeping them folded but sometimes the thought of allowing them to be free made your shoulders twitch, how your muscles would beg to the point of snapping at times. There were so many moves you could do so much faster and better with them, no doubt you could easily hand Legolas his ass with these. The smile fell from your lips, what would he do if he knew? Abandon me in the forest? Tell his father of the monster I am? Know that I lied for this long to everyone.. Your wings hung and you dropped your head on the pillow, I don’t have time for these thoughts, I need sleep for tomorrow. You folded your wings back down, pulling the covers up as they faded into the inked designs, and you fell into a restless sleep.

You woke up choking, unable to catch your breath, covered in sweat, and heart racing you gripped at your throat and tried to stop the tears from falling down your cheeks. You got up after a few minutes and walked over to your balcony while placing your robe on, you noticed it was still dark out and not quite time to get ready to meet Legolas. With a sigh you decided sleep was not happening so you left your room and wondering down a hall leading out to a small pond. You stood there staring into the water, processing what had caused you to wake. You had just returned from the scouting trip, winning the bet against Legolas you were beyond thrilled making your way to the kings throne room to tell him of the nest of spiders you had wiped out. Upon walking in you saw Legolas and Thranduil speaking with each other then they turned and looked at you, shock and horror on their faces. You stopped and looked at them puzzled, "Are you not telling the king of the spiders we killed and does he not find that to be good news?" They both just stared at you.Thranduil suddenly walking toward you with anger and hate in his eyes as he quickly grabbed you by the throat. "You dare lie to me? Your king who let you live in my home and fight with my men?" he seethed at you still holding your neck tightly. Then you realized your wings were not hidden you just skipped right on in with them just out like it was on ones business. You felt panic shoot through you as you flapped your wings breaking you free of his grasp. "Monsters like you don’t deserve the kindness of what you have received from me, how dare you lie to me!" he shouts as you run out of the door. Suddenly you are back to reality as you blink, and place your hand on your chest to steady your breathing. "Are you ok (Y/N)?" a deep voice asks you from your right side. You turn quickly and smile knowing the only elf yu'd be lucky to run into is the one you were just thinking about. "Yes my King just thinking about todays trip." you say while keeping eye contact with him. "(Y/N) I have told you before, call me Thranduil, I believe you've done quite a lot to show me that you respect me and see me as your king that you don’t have to call me it everytime." he smiles as he steps next to you. "Yes I know, sorry.. Thranduil, force of habit." you say turning to look at the pond. "Once you and my son have returned tomorrow we shall have dinner in the throne room and you both can tell me of what is causing so much trouble there, and who is the winner of bragging rights." he says with a chuckle. "Of course, it would be my pleasure, but I'm afraid I must go and get ready, Legolas will be impatient if he has to wait too long." you smile and turn to leave, but stop when Thranduil grabs your hand and brings it to his lips and places a soft kiss to your knuckles, causing you to blush heavily. "Stay safe (Y/N), and try and keep my son out of trouble if you can." He says and lets go of your hand. You smile and head to your room to change for the trip.

Half way to the western location of where you were to go you'd realized your thoughts had drifted back to Thranduil and what happened. On one hand he is trying to kill you and sees you as a monster in your dreams and on the other he's kissing your hand and looking oh so good in reality. Yes he was quite handsome, no question there, you have thought of him like this before, that may or my not have been when you were alone in your room with your hand between your thighs imagining it was him. You could get lost in those eyes of his, those lips you wanted to kiss them, just to feel them on you, any part of you. These were what your dreams should have been, not the nightmares you got. He had called your markings beautiful the first day you met, but would he still find that true if he really knew. All that saw them went running or thought you to be some evil creature, you couldn't risk all that you had now on showing them let alone the king and your crush. Snapped back from your thoughts by Legolas calling your name, you notice he's not on his horse but already in the trees slicing through the first spider. "Come on (Y/N) are you even gonna try to beat me or just let me win?" he yells while cutting down another spider. You jump from your horse and with sword in hand start on the other spiders spilling out, the two of you taking them down as fast as they came out. Spiders were slain everywhere, the two of you out of breath and yelling out each number you killed. "No, no to be fair I helped stab that one so it counts as a half!" you say pointing at a spider. "Fine a half then, I still have you beat by one and a half!" he says while jumping from limb to limb. Your were about to disagree when you stopped and listened. You could hear something running, two legs and big, maybe two big things. "Legolas! Wait I hear something else." you shout down to him. "There isn't any more spiders Y/N, we have to find more if you want to try and beat me again." he says while getting on his horse. You scramble down and hop on yours and freeze, yes you are sure something is headed this way, before you can speak another word, two Orcs come crashing through with their weapons drawn. With one look to Legolas you start off after them, chasing them deeper into the forest, Legolas managed to take one down with his arrows, and you were jumping off your horse and fighting the other. Higher in the huge trees you climbed after it swinging your sword getting a few slices then delivering the blow causing the creature to fall and land with a thud on the ground next to your friend who then stabbed the Orc once more. "Damn it Legolas that one counts as mine still!" you shout from high in the trees. 'He was dead with out your help thank you so now we are tied!" you shouted again and watched him wipe his blade and yours free from the orcs lifeless body. He looks up at you smiling shaking his head. "I don’t think I should count this as yours, it was my sword too that killed him. Before you can argue you see two more spiders emerge from the tree next to him, and watch as he uses both swords to kills them like they were nothing. He goes to pull the swords from the body of the last spider and finds it stuck in the tree he killed it on. "Come down here and help me get these free so we can head back, father will be wondering what has taken us this long." he yells up to you. You were pretty high up and so you started to look for a way down but you noticed while Legolas was fighting to get the swords free a third Orc was behind him. From nowhere he was there with a large dagger ready to stab Legolas whose back was to him. "LEGOLAS!!" you screamed as your friend turned and dodged the first blow the creature threw, but he still hadn't freed a sword. Out of no where you came and slammed into the creature, knocking it over and you stabbed it with your dagger numerous times, but you felt an intense pain in your upper back as the Orc stuck his dagger between your shoulder blades before laughing as he choked on his blood. You pushed yourself off and leaned against the tree turning to look at your friend who was gazing upon you with wide eyes. "Are those wings? " he breathed out. Your hand reached up and pulled the knife from your back with a painful hiss as your eyes met his. "Yes, I'm sorry I kept them from you, but I saw no other way to reach you in time to save you." Tears rolling down your cheeks you tried to stand but you felt so weak, pain still radiating from where the weapon was lodged in you. Legolas ran over to you taking a look at your back and seeing the wound hadn't healed yet and you were bleeding more then he'd ever seen. "Y/N your not healing, what is wrong? Tell me!" he says while looking at your face. You open your eyes but everything is so fuzzy, you fold your wings down as they reappear as just simple markings, and close your eyes again. "If you just wait I'm sure I'll heal, I'm so sorry I kept this from you, now you can see the monster I am." you say before everything goes black.

Hooves hitting the ground at a break neck speed is all you here as you try to open your eyes. "Legolas? Where are you taking me?" you manage to ask still in so much pain, which is unusual for such a wound. " I am taking you back to the palace perhaps the healers can help, stay with me please we are almost there. " he says as he nudges his horse to go faster. "I'm sorry please don't tell Thranduil of my wings, please." you whisper as the blackness returns. You feel hands lightly brush along your arms running down to your hands, then feel the hands resting one yours. You want to open your eyes and see who was with you, but you hadn't the strength so you laid there without making a sound enjoying the feeling, and falling back into a deep sleep. "You could have been killed! Y/N almost died, or worse you both could have been killed and I would have lost the two people in my life I care most about!" "We had everything covered, father, what did you want us to do? Let them get away? I'm sorry Y/N was injured but they said she will be fine." "If you had been paying attention and not fooling around she wouldn’t have had to save your life from a dagger laced in spider venom, had it stabbed you, you would not have recovered as she has." "You speak as if you thought you have suffered her loss father i--" "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT I FEEL!" Legolas glances over his fathers shoulder to see you sitting up watching both of them argue, Thranduil turns following his sons gaze his left cheek you see is scarred and left eye is milky white, then suddenly his face returns to normal as he makes his way out of your room with out a word slamming the door. You look down at your hands, as Legolas walks over and sits on your bed next to you. "So… you didn't tell him about my wings?" you glance up at him. "No, he has no idea, but I think you owe me for having to tell him why we took so long to get back, and why you were injured with a laced dagger." he said smiling. You looked up at him and hugged him tightly around his neck. "Thank you, I was so worried, oh and I won princes." you said as you released him from the hug. "Yeah yeah, I know now since you owe me, I want you to show me." he said while looking at the smile fade from your face. "Okay, but I'm still the same me, just with real wings, please don’t see me as a monster." you plead as you slowly open your wings to their full width. Legolas stands and stares, looking them over and reaching to touch the silvery feathers of the left wing. He runs his hands along this the lightest touch. "They are softer then any silk I have ever touched." he says still running his fingers over them. "and as tough as dragon hide." you added. You talked to him about everything telling how anyone who had seen them all saw you as a monster or some freak and that is why you kept them hidden. He eventually took his leave but not before turning to you and saying "You should speak with my father, he was very worried about you, he spent the whole evening in here watching over you." You nodded and smiled as he left, folding your wings down and changing into one of your silk tops that ties at your neck. There was a knock at your door that caused you to jump, opening it half expecting it to be Legolas you were surprised to find one of the guards there. "The king wishes to speak with you in the throne room." he says before turning and leaving. You quickly make your way to the throne room, thoughts flying through your mind. Was he upset with me? About the trip? Or was it because I was staring when he turned and I saw the scars on his cheek? Legolas had told you of his fathers scars, though you had never seen them yourself other elves had whispered about them and how he kept them hidden. 

You entered the room and your eyes went straight to the Elven King. "leave us" Thranduil commanded to his guards. Once they had cleared and closed the door he turned and looked to you, he seemed worried and slowly walked over to you. Taking you right hand he lifted up to his lips and kissed your knuckles all while watching your reaction try to see if you would flinch away from him. Seeing no such movement he released your hand and smiled. "thank you for coming, I was afraid after earlier you would have chosen not to." confusion crossed your face when he made that statement. "you have done so much for me why would you think I would not accept the invite of my king?" He smiled a weak smile and sighed looking to the ground before returning his eyes to you." I fear that I have not been as forthcoming with my feelings toward you in fear that you would not return them once you saw the truth. You see since we first me I've been amazed by you, how you walked in here showing me how wrong I was but something you said struck me the most, how not to let beauty cloud what can be in hidden with in. Earlier I didn’t know that you had awaken and when I was speaking with my son, I let my anger get the best of me and what you saw was the monster I had hoped you'd never see." You watched him, listening to every word he said understanding so much of him on a level you never have anyone before him. "you see y/n you said people saw you as a monster, and I don’t see how when all I see is a beautiful angel, how so many can look at you in such a horrible way just because of what you can do or some markings on your body." he said as one of his fingers traced from your shoulder to your cheek. You couldn’t stand it you closed the little space between you placing your lips on him and feeling the tears that had been building trickle down your cheek. He instantly returned the kiss with passion as his arms brought you closer to him. You broke the kiss and looked up at him, he wiped away a remaining tear, and you placed your right hand on his left cheek, "Show me this monster you speak of,I want to decide for myself." He closed his eye and you watched as under your hand the scars that covered his cheek from the dragon fire returned, exposed muscle replace the perfect skin and when he opened his eyes the left eyes was milky white again. You saw the sadness in his eyes when he looked at you, "see even this monster can render you speechless.." he went to turn away from you but you stopped him placing your left hand on his other cheek and with out a work you started kissing all the scars that covered his face, he closed his eyes and you placed a kiss on his left eye lid. He opened his eyes slowly like he was in a dream he didn’t want to wake from and you looked at him still holding his face in your hands "I see no monster here, I was speechless because I was admiring a king who would do anything for his people, a king who should not view himself as such thing ever again." He closes his eyes again and his face returns to be beauty you know it to be. "how you see me astounds me, you see me in a way no one else does, I hear the whispers, but yet you view no differently and you have seen first hand the hidden scars." He kisses you once again, it is a kiss like you never could have imagined, you parted your lips and moaned, this has to be a dream, you had to tell him the truth he had you so you knew it was fair. The kiss was cut short by a guard entering "My King you are needed for an urgent matter." "can't you see I am busy?" he sneered at the guard. "I don’t want to keep you from your duties now King Thranduil, go and deal with it and we can finish this later." you say while walking away. He was about to protest but you were already out the door and down the hall.

You were laying on your bed when the door opened and you shot up, seeing Legolas you relaxed and motioned him in and to shut the door. He plopped down next to you and handed you a glass of wine. You quickly brought the sweet liquid to your lips and smiled, "thanks I needed this." you say looking over to him. "So I heard you and my father got to know each other better this evening"he says lifting his eyebrows. You start laughing causing you to choke on your wine. "it was only a kiss princess." you say while shooting him a look. The two of you continued talking and drinking wine, you slowly starting to feel the wine hitting you, know that you should probably stop as your judgment was getting foggy. Had you of listened to yourself you might have been able to hear the foot steps approaching your door. Thranduil had finally dealt with the issue and informed his guards not to disturb him the rest of the evening, he made his way to y/n room and was about to knock when a voice stopped him. "so you haven't told him yet? How come, don't you think it wrong to toy with his emotions since he's shown you?" Legolas questioned you. "I am not trying to toy with him, I do care for him, I just simply don’t know how anyone can love a monster.." you say taking another sip of the wine. Thranduil lowered his hand and stood there heart broken. How could you tell him such sweet things only hours ago then speak of him like this, and with his son knowing too. He quietly walked to the throne room and closed the door, he slumped in his throne and reached for the wine.

You stared out your balcony window wondering what was keeping Thranduil, Legolas had left an hour ago and still he had not returned. You were anxious, you were going to tell him and show him what monster was hidden in you. Legolas and the wine had both played a part in your current amount of confidence. You wondered down the hall and slowly opened the door to the throne room, you found it odd there were no guards, and you were confused when you saw Thranduil sitting draped across his throne staring daggers into you with his glassy eyes. "Ah, you've no doubt come to taunt the monster with more lies from your sweet lips? Feed his ego with compliments then smash his heart?" he bellowed from the chair. "what are you talking about I've been waiting for you to return from your urgent duties you had to attend to." you say with crossed arms. "by waiting you mean gossiping with my son on how any one could love a monster is I believe you said it." he snapped then took another sip of wine. You just gawked at him was he listening to your conversation? Did he know already? "well next time you should make yourself known, so then you can get the information correct. " He jumped from the chair and walked quickly over to you, he was seething, his chest rising and falling as he addressed you "Y/N I thought you saw me differently, but no your just like everyone else, you talk of being a monster and understanding what its like only to be faced by one and treat him no differently." you had enough, this sassy have it all king wasn’t going to tell you a damn thing on how you treat other and no nothing of monsters. "While you throw yourself a pity party because you think everything is about you, let me show you a true monster King Thranduil!" you reply with such a cold tone it causes him to take a step back, your angry eyes watched his as he took in your wings as they unfolded from you. You stretched them out as far as possible reveling in the feeling of the pent up muscles getting to be free. Still staring in disbelief Thranduil blinked a few times before walking up to you and reaching his hand toward a wing. You move the wing into his hand, his fingers danced along the top of the silvery feathers, stopping at the black tips then removing his hand and looking back to you. You twitched your wing at the loss of his touch and nervously looked at him waiting for the word to leave mouth. "beautiful." was all that left his lips before they were on yours, kissing you with a fierceness that left you breathless. This was a hungry kiss, much rougher then the one earlier, lips moving, tongues fighting against each other, and moans slipping from both of you. He picked you up and you wrapped your legs round his waist as he walked over to his throne taking a seat on it you quickly realized the growing bulge rubbing against you. You grind your hips into him, he bites your bottom lip and you moan out his name. "you are no more a monster than I am myself, and no one shall ever call you that again." he says between kisses. You stop and look at him, he stops kissing you and quirks an eyebrow at you. "y/n are you ok? If you don’t want this we can stop" he says slightly worried. "No, I have wanted this for sometime Thranduil, but I don’t want you to hide any part of you from me." you whisper to him as your fingers run along his left cheek. He smashes lips on you once again, you feel the scars with your hand and wave your wings a couple of times. Pulling away from him you tug on the collar of his tunic "it seems these clothes are hiding parts of you from me." he smirks and stands up you watch with hunger in your eyes as her removes his tunic, exposing his muscular torso, his eyes find yours and then slowly starts to undo his trousers, he pulls them down and you can see him in his full glory. "Magnificent" you say barely audible, his blue eyes never breaking contact as you take him in. Such a toned frame, his silvery hair still looking as perfect as ever, hips that want to make you scream, and your eyes locked on his impressive length no longer confined by his trousers. Your mouth waters and you hear him laugh "enjoying the view are we?" you lick your lips and go to step to him but he stops you "I believe you are still wearing too much." you smile, ok fine two can play this game, you untie your shirt and let it fall away, next you slide off your leggings and step out of them, you shoot a seductive look at him as you shake your hips a little. "someone was expecting to get somewhere with the King tonight I see with the lack of under garments." he says with a lustful look on his face. "says the king who was also bare under his trousers." you say teasingly. You walk up to him and push him down into his throne with your hands on his knees you kneel between his legs and look up at him through your lashes. "let me show you some of my other abilities my King." you tease with your lips millimeters away from his impressive dick. You lick up his full length, stopping at the tip where you placed a kiss on the tip, then you took him in your mouth, you felt him tense and lean back. He closed his eyes and moaned and his hands found their way to your hair, grasping at the base of your neck as your bobbed up and down swirling your tongue while you took him deeper. The noises that came from him were making you wet and your wings were flicking and twitching as you continued. He pulled you from him, your eyes locking on his half lidded eyes, he looked like he was trying hard to hold himself back, his one blue eye and one white fixed on your pouty lips. "if you don’t mind I need you up here, now." without hesitation you raised yourself and positioned your wet cunt above his hard member that was red and leaking precum. You flicked your eyes to his once more before lowering yourself down on him. He gripped your hips his with his hands and moaned out your name. You started kissing his soft lips , down his jaw, following down his neck to his shoulder as he started pushing his length into you at a quickening pace. You felt a low groan leave him when your lips brushed the dip where his collar bone and neck met. "is this a soft spot I've found?" you mouth against his neck, and your answered with another groan. One of his hands travels from your hip to between your wings where you feel his finger tips trace your spine, causing you to meet his thrust with your own and cry out in pleasure as your release approaches. "you tell me." he whispers in your ear. "Thranduil, my king I am so close. " you moan out as you place your hands on his shoulders to steady your self. He quickens his thrusts more, slamming up into you hitting that spot perfectly every time getting you closer and closer. You throw your head back and scream his name as you come undone on top of him. His thrusts get harder and he starts to falter, him feeling you clench around him causes him to cum with your name on his lips as he rides out the pleasure for both of you in a couple more thrusts before resting his head on your shoulder as you both catch your breath. "shit that was amazing." you huff out still recovering, and playing with a strand of his hair. "why did we wait so long to do this?" he chuckled against you. You take your finger and lift his chin to look at you and you see his expression is one of pure happiness and he has never looked so relaxed. "I meant what I said I do not see a monster when I see you like this. " you kissed his left cheek again and then he pressed a kiss to your lips and replied " any who see one when they look at you are fools." he then picks you up bridal style and starts walking down the hall to another door. You wrap your wings around him and you attempting to cover you both some, when you glanced up at him. "where are you taking me now?" "you didn’t think we were done already now did you y/n?" you smiled and blushed as he opened the door to his chambers and laid you on his huge bed as he climbed on top of you, kissing his way up your body till he was above you looking into your eyes supporting his weight with his arms, "y/n… I am afraid I am falling in love with a fallen angel, what shall I do?" he smirks you lift your right wing up letting the tips of your feathers caress his scars, gazing up at him you smile "Catch her then my King and she is yours." with that he had his lips on yours once more..


End file.
